Pebble in the water
by replayagain
Summary: Set in Draco's point of view. It's the war and he's assigned to kill the 2/3 of the Golden trio and bring Harry over to Voldemort. He happens to find Hermione with Krum in water... Bad summary! It's a one chapter fic!


A/N This is going to be a one chapter story! Just came to mind out of nowhere and though I'd give it a go!

**Draco's POV**

_Merlin, fucking mud. It's getting all over my fucking trousers! _I thought as a hapless smirk formed on my lips as I trudged through the fucking forest in the middle of the fucking rain. More mud clung onto me and I could feel some mush up onto my skin as it had somehow seeped through my trousers. Sure, I've got a wand, I could use spells to cover me and shit like I did so in the past but what was the point? Life was already retarded as hell with the war going on, nobody could be fucked to do anything except run for their lives from us. And us? We couldn't be fucked to do anything else other than follow the orders of Lord Fuckermort, who I'd like to add, at the moment was having a nice time lying in a hot tub with Bellatrix- Bella, actually, as she prefers to call herself in front of her vanity mirror. Now that's a secret nobody knows except for me, since I happened to walk in on them once by accident and somehow managed to slip away unnoticed. It had been a very embarrassing sight, considering how Lord Voldy didn't seem 'real' in the human sense. I mean like, his fucking penis wasn't even there.

I rubbed at my face to ineffectively get rid of the water that was pouring onto me and soon found my feet feeling higher ground. _Great _I thought. _Time to walk up a fucking mountain. _I could have Apparated off to wherever I was going of course, but it wouldn't be so practical right now since I was supposed to be furtively looking for goodietwoshoes. Who? You may ask. Well, I wouldn't say his name but I'd let you know for your sake if you aren't smart enough to have realised already. Harry Potter. Ooooh! Surprise, surprise. That's right. Potty.

Potty head was out there somewhere on the loose with Weasleby and Mudblood behind him. My assignment was to track them down and lure them somehow over to Lord Fuckermort, or rather just Harry alone after disposing the latter two somehow somewhere. "He's mine to kill" were his very words when I asked him whether I could kill him, which I obviously wouldn't do no matter what you'd like to believe. All I had to do was do a bit of damage before I brought him over. Why I wouldn't kill him? Well. Sure, I'm from the line of the purebloods and all, but to kill someone isn't part of me, pfft I doubt it even runs in my veins! I'd like to admit my family's hardly been one to kill! In my opinion, hurting someone's all right, pfft, hurting someone is brilliant! I admit I'm a sadist, I take pleasure in hurting people emotionally and physically. But to kill someone is just brutal.

I walked on a bit further and after aeons or so, I got to the top of the mountain and found that the other half of the mountain before me was in a beautiful state, untouched by the shit Lordy Voldy was causing. Pfft, there was hardly any rain pouring like it was drenching me on the other half! There was a vast array of warm colours spat out across the fucking beautiful sky, almost leading me to think that the war hadn't even started, that it didn't exist. Why couldn't the war leave nature alone?

As the thought resumed to my mind, I remembered my assignment and grudgingly took a step forward before trudging down hill. I kicked at a pebble and watched it as it bounced down hill before hitting a boulder. I continued to watch it as it got smaller, bouncing off the boulder as if reflecting off of it and watched it disappear behind some bushes. **Plop! **Was that a splash I heard? I could hardly hear anything apart from nature and drizzling several metres behind me. I picked up a pebble and through it towards the direction in which I had seen the first pebble go. **Plop! **A river? A stream? My curiosity got the better of me so I decided to walk over and see what was up.

At first I walked carelessly, making my shoes make somewhat loud crunching noises against the grass but I started to tread across it carefully when I heard voices- or rather moans with the sound of a splashing waterfall behind it as a backing track. When I got to the bush, I bent down to my knees to see what was up.

Holy! Merlin! Fucking ! No way! Shit! WOW! Guess what I saw- or rather am seeing? It's mudblood Hermione Iadmitisfuckinghot Granger! What a bonus! She's naked and gorgeous and- Fuck. Look who's here. Crap. Krum? What are they- No way- they are fucking each other in the water? Now that's a surprise. It seems like they are just caressing each other but- holy Merlin, fucking iosedouihauDKAS.

Now now, don't get me wrong. I'm not some some hot looking guy who is into voyearism and shit. I have my own morals. But at a time like this, war and everything, a little bit doesn't hurt right? And it's a bonus I'm watching a hot girl. Smiles. Smiles.

Granger... Fuck. Right. I'm supposed to get her done and over with... I wonder how'd I look being in Krum's position? Fucking lucky man. Shit. No. I'm supposed to 'kill' her. I should pay attention already on getting my job done!

I took my wand- not penis- my wooden wand used for casting spells- out and pointed it towards the pair. I knew Krum would give me a rough or two, kill me and shit, but I had to follow my orders... Fuck. No. I can't do this. Sure she's a Griffindor and I'm a Slytherin but opposites can't live without the other- plus, I'm helping out the bad guys so where does it place me? I'm just a bully, not a killer. Fucking hell, I'm not going to kill anybody!

I took a step back carefully, still crouching, before standing up then walked away, surprisingly unharmed. Granger... I'd expect her to have put up some protection spells- not about sex- but for her safety- and Krum's. Merlin, dammit. Was I really going to let them get away? I'd just go look for Weasley... Yeah, just Weasley... he should be nearby in some sort of hiding spot considering how Granger must have walked out somewhere to meet up with Krum. fuck... I should just deflect to the other side... I fucking hate Voldemort.

A/N What do you think? Like it? Don't like it? I don't even know if I got Draco's personality right. Sorry if I didn't! This idea just popped out of no where! Reviews and flames accepted.


End file.
